


Sway

by xylazine



Series: FFXIV write 2020 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26257114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xylazine/pseuds/xylazine
Summary: A stolen moment of respite for Thancred.
Series: FFXIV write 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906261
Kudos: 2
Collections: Final Fantasy Write Prompt Challenge 2020





	Sway

The gentle sway of the waves were lulling him to sleep. It'd been a long time since he knew peace like this, but out on the water it was like the worries of the world fell away. 

There was so much strife in Eorzea and beyond in the aftermath of the calamity. It wasn't solely problems from that time, but those already existing were further exasperated by the fall of Dalamaud. He hoped true peace would come in his lifetime but he wasn't so naive to believe it would be so. There was still much work to be done. 

Soon, they would reach shore and his responsibilitirs would continue anew. But for now, he'd bask in the calm before the storm. If only for a moment, he would indulge himself.


End file.
